Volley Ball
by QueenItalia
Summary: Russia is playing Volleyball with the nation heartthrob. It's a new unit. Russia fails to play the game properly and feels very remorse afterwards.


Volleyball

**I wrote a story two years ago on school for the Hetalia characters. Britain (England) was the only one nice to Russia, who was bullied by the heartthrob of the school, America, and now they're mainly back. Only, in this story I'm mentioning more characters. Also, this was all thought up in school cause right now we're playing volleyball.**

**If you are wondering what happened to my old story, the whole rest of it got deleted. I totally lost interest. PM me if you want to know what would of happened next. Thanks!**

Russia held his breath. Volleyball was now part of the P.E lessons. It was a starting unit. All of the nations sat and listened to the P.E teacher explain the rules. Russia honestly couldn't wait to start high school, it was way better than middle school. In high school you could learn about economy, politics, and all that good stuff. Here in middle school was just average stuff.

Then their teacher, Mrs. Berrable, called up two groups to play against each other. The first group contained Hungary, Belarus, Taiwan, Ukraine, Vietnam, and Belgium. The second group contained America, Japan, Italy, South Korea, Brazil, and Australia.

Russia knew how America was when it came to volleyball. He was always trying to get the volleyball to hit the ceiling. Apperantly he didn't notice that other nations were getting annoyed. "Now, America is going to serve the ball by hitting underneath. Remember, you don't want the ball to hit your hands, it must hit your arm."

America played nicely for once, and the crowd clapped. Russia felt he needed to clap so he did. "Brazil, you must hit it with your arms, not your hand. See how it's not going straight." Brazil rolled her eyes. Russia thought, _If she didn't care about her hair or makeup so much, she would have an A+ in this class._

America began flirting so the teacher reprimanded him not to. As soon as they were done demonstrating volleyball everyone had to get in groups. "Ew, I don't want to be in a group with Russia!" Russia heard Poland say.

Russia got in a group with Britain, China, North Korea, Germany, and France. "OK, remember, don't let them win. Thats all." Russia said, trying to be motivational.

"GO!" The teacher screamed. Russia found himself against a team consisting Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Canada, and Thailand.

"Oh, this will be _easy_." China laughed. Britain smiled weakly, embarrassed that he wasn't with the popular group. He missed being friends with America and Australia. In addition to that, he was afraid of balls.

Poland was the server, and he hit the ball with all his might. It flew off to the opposite side of the court and hit Japan's head. "Ouch, keep your balls to yourself!" Japan shouted, throwing the ball to the opposite side of the gym.

The group burst out laughing. Russia rolled his eyes. _They're so immature, it's just a ball! _Now the ball was coming to Russia. He quickly stuck out his arms but failed. The ball hit his face. France shrieked, then helped Russia up, off the ground.

"I hate this game, its way to hard!" Russia yelled, feeling a throbbing pain on his forehead. Before he could serve the ball the teacher shouted, "Switch!"

All the nations switched. Now Russia found himself against America's team. Britain quivered in fear, knowing how good America and Australia were at sports. Especially if they had two hyper nations on their team and two really mean nations. Russia was glad he could be the first server. He hit the volleyball as hard as he could but Italy was to fast and spiked the ball, hitting Germany directly on his nose. Germany rubbed his nose a bit, then got the ball and rolled it under the court, fairly.

Now it was Brazil's turn to serve. She hit the ball so high it struck the lights on the ceiling and sparks flew out. Mrs. Berrable saw but said nothing.

The ball came crashing down on China, who hit it back at the other team briskly. The other team hit it back and soon a rally was going on until finally America's team won the point.

America scoffed, pointing at Russia. "You scared? Aw, maybe next time you should be in the back instead of the center!"

Russia boiled with rage, but he said nothing. Japan was the next server, and he spiked the ball on purposely to China, who missed. Russia sighed. "It's OK, they're cheating."

China nodded. "Cheaters!" The room gasped, then turned to China. Soon they resumed, and they went back to playing.

Now South Korea was serving, and he didn't even hit properly. He threw it over like a basketball, and America's team missed the point. "How could you do that, were you not listening!?" North Korea quickly took the chance and threw the ball back at America's team, which nobody got.

"Yay, we got a point!" Russia yelled in joy. He began jumping up and down. "No you didn't!" America said, brusquely.

"Yeah they did America, just get over it." Japan said. America got quiet. It was France's turn to serve. He hit the ball over, but America's team, in effort, tried to get the ball, and they missed it. Japan and Italy rushed for the ball and crashed into each other. They burst out laughing, then began clapping.

America didn't like this, then said, "Get up, it's not funny! We just lost a point!" Italy and Japan stopped laughing, then got up and back into the game.

Britain finally had to serve. "Hurry up and hit the ball!" America screamed, really impatiently. Britain shuddered. He had forgotten how to hit the ball. "Hit the ball!" America repeated. Britain got quite rankled by America's constant screaming. He hit the ball as hard as he could and America's team missed.

After that America's team continued to miss until they became lackadaisical about the whole thing. Only Australia and America were still involved.

America finally got a point and his team cheered. Australia began to serve when America said, "Stop! It's my turn to show them not to mess with me!" Australia casually tossed the ball to America, then whispered, "Go for France, he's scared of balls!" They snickered.

America jumped up, then threw the ball squarely down on France from over the net. France screamed, then ducked. The ball bounced on France's head and rolled away. "Go get the ball!" Australia shouted.

Russia retrieved the ball, then held it in his hands. "You can't just cheat like that!" Before America could reply, the teacher screamed, "Switch!"

America smirked. "To bad. You sucked so much even the teacher wanted to switch my group." Russia couldn't take it. He threw the ball at America, but he missed and hit Brazil. "Ouch, you know what!?" She threw the ball back.

Now the two teams didn't switch. They stayed. The rest of the gym just stared at them. Even the P.E teacher was now interested.

Britain grabbed the ball and threw it at America. Sweat was pouring down America's face. "Stop, I'm so tiered!" He said. "We aren't done yet though!" China threw the ball at America's team, but Italy hit it back. North Korea quickly hit the ball back. The ball hit Japan, who was sitting down and chatting with South Korea. Japan stopped talking, then eyed China. "Stupid idiot!" He ran under the net, then threw the volleyball at China's chest. America burst out laughing. "You losers!"

Russia felt hurt buy this, then asked Britain if they could switch places. "Sure." Britain stammered, now nervous.

China served fairly, and America;s team earned a point. America served once again, then hit Britain. "Ouch, you did that on purpose!"

Now Russia's team was extremely mad. When Russia's serve came, he planned. _I'll have to spike the ball from over the net so it hits America so hard he'll never be able to play again! Wait, the P.E teacher is right there... _

Finally Russia just hit the ball, closing his eyes and cringing. He suddenly heard a scream, then some cheering. It sounded like his group. Russia opened his eyes and saw his group cheering happily and giving high fives to each other.

Russia's eyes flicked over to America's team. They were crowding around America, who was on the ground crying.

Russia immediately felt a sharp pang of guilt. Then he realized the net had broken. China came up to Russia. "Are you OK?" He asked. "Yeah."

"You don't look it." China walked away, back to celebrating. The P.E teacher came up to America, then asked him if he was OK. "No! Of course I'm not OK! Are you blind!?"

Mrs. Berrable looked away, ashamed. America went back to his crying. Russia and his team walked over to their side of the court. "I'll call the nurse, where did the ball hit you?"

"On my leg, cant you see!?" The nurse glared at America, done with his insults. "Enough! I said I'd call the nurse!" She yelled.

The nurse picked up America off the ground, then took him out of the gym to the nurses room. Russia was still feeling guilty. "Maybe next time I shouldn't play volleyball. I always end up injuring others."

China sighed. "It's OK, I think you did great!" Japan walked right up to Russia, then said, "You idiot! Don't you know how to play!? This isn't a death match!" Italy pulled Japan away, then took him to the corner of a gym and lectured him on being kind to winners and not being a bad sport.

"Is he going to die?" Russia asked. "Russia! It's not like your his friend, get over it." North Korea said, annoyed.

"Did I break his leg?" Russia asked. "Yeah, you did." Britain sighed. "Poor America, if only he wasn't so egotistical about everything."


End file.
